


Curls & Kisses

by bubblyani



Category: The Road Within (2014)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: When Vincent is hurt, you just couldn't let it be





	Curls & Kisses

“Aaah Fucking Cunt!” 

You exhaled. You exhaled in a way which could be easily mistaken for a heavy sigh. Listening to Vincent swear was never an issue for you. You knew his Tourettes never made things easy for him. But the fact he was having a hard time in the midst of it always broke your heart into bits. 

Extending your arm to the side, you reached out for his head. As it softly landed on it, you allowed your fingers to carefully run through his hair. 

Soon as your fingertips touched his scalp, you saw his eyelids close midway , as if you pressed a button to make him relax. 

“I’m sorry Vincent” you said, “…maybe it was something he couldn’t miss” “Of course it is!” He said, with eyes closed, “… _everything_ is…except for me…Cock sucking Asshole!” Twitching, he let out his anger through gritted teeth.

Pressing your lips together, this time you involuntarily let out a deep sigh. It had been quite a while since Vincent saw his father, Robert. And when they finally made time to do so, suddenly Robert conveniently had other, more important plans. 

So you didn’t bat an eyelid, when Vincent turned up at your front door on a Saturday afternoon. 

Fingers still interlocked in his beautifully defined curls, you were surprised Vincent didn’t find it annoying. And so, you didn’t hesitate to explore.   
You always loved his hair. As those curls lay wrapped around your fingers like soft rings, you wondered if they were actual ringlets of heaven. And thus wondering if Vincent was really an angel, a flawed angel. 

For let’s face it, despite everything, you adored the man with all your heart. 

Consoling was all you wanted to do when his sorrowful expression filled your view. For there he was, flopped on the couch. But soothing words denying the obvious would never help. And words could only do so much. 

“You really don’t mean that…” you protested, moving closer to him. 

“Nah huh….” he began, shaking his head “I _do_ mean it…” he said, with a furrowed brow, “I’m a fucking nobo-“

Pulling his head over your way, your lips caught his own for a kiss, with your hand dipped in his hair. You kissed him soft, you kissed him sweet, you kissed him with hopes to draining his sadness out of that system. Suddenly, you felt him move a few centimeters away, paused with surprise illuminating his emerald eyes. 

And as if he just heard your intentions, Vincent leaned in, kissing you right back. 

Just like that, Your lips had begun a deep conversation, and he was an enthusiastic participant. Holding on to you by the shoulder, Vincent vented his heart to you as those lips moved slow at one moment , then fast at the other. And you did not need to hold on to anything else, other than those soft curls that filled his head. 

Lips smacked softly as you finally broke away. Flashing him a soft smile, you quickly pecked him on the cheek, making him chuckle deeply in return.   
Seeing as you succeeded, you ruffled his hair, making contact with it for the last time. 

“Lemme make you something to eat…” you said, getting up. 

Little did you know that Vincent watched you walk over to the kitchen. And little did you know that he watched you with nothing but a fully fledged lovestruck look on his face. 


End file.
